


Closed Doors

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Doors [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the throne room, the day light pours through the windows, and it's not Arthur who's sitting on the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Doors

The doors are closed, and the guards keep vigil outside, while the King has a private discussion with his manservant. They do not wonder what it is about, for Merlin is the king's confident and friend, they've always spent a lot of time together.

Inside the throne room, the day light pours through the windows, and it's not Arthur who's sitting on the throne. He's leaned on it, trailing kisses through the dark haired boy neck, while he sighs against his ear, his hands running through his king's trousers, feeling him up.

Not a word is said, not a word is needed. The manservant is seated on the throne, his clothes out of place, as the King kneels in front of him. There's a gasp as Arthur's mouth caresses his naked skin, the tongue swirling around the sensible spots. Merlin's as hard as he can get, but there's nothing he can do. The crown hurts his belly whenever they make contact, but he doesn't care. He doesn't want it to stop.

They both know they might be caught, but it adds to the thrill of the moment – the idea that some old councilor or blushing serving girl might burst in to find the King kneeling in front of his manservant, fully dedicated to suck him until he's out of breath, while using his full ceremonial gown.

The guards stand outside, pretending not to hear the moans and Merlin's voice pleading for more, pleading for Arthur, ordering the King to go faster. They keep their vigil, as if they weren't privy to a secret that could change the whole kingdom, and don't even look at each other until the screams and moans are loud enough to be sure that it's over – for now.

At least until the doors are closed again.


End file.
